Truth be told
by onyx sable
Summary: What if Harry Potter were the boy who lived, yet not for killing Voldemort? What would Voldemort be like as a father? Find out who this new child in Hogwarts is and why he's there.
1. Chapter 1

_Truth be told___ by Onyx Sable

Disclaimer, I own no one but Lukeal and the plot, and make no money out of this, unfortunately.

To a normal parson the house atop the hill looked deserted, except to those who had seen the small child, who was so thin he appeared to be wraith like, he had long neat black hair and the darkest blue eyes, so dark they were almost black.

The people of Little Hangleton believed it to be the dead child of a secret love affair that supposedly took place in Riddle Manor. Little did they know that they actually had stumbled upon half of the truth in their petty gossiping.

The boy who stood looking longingly out the window wasn't dead though, but the rest, that was true. His mother was dead and he new little about her, his father always told him to shut up if he mentioned her, he would also beat the poor boy if he ever asked about her. All he knew was that she had died soon after giving birth to him from a muggle disease known as cancer.

Now little Lukeal had never been a dumb child, if anything he was the smartest in his age group, as he had read every single book in his fathers library, so he put a few facts together, reaching the conclusion that his father blamed him for her death, yet he still cared, cared enough to protect him when he had been younger.

'Lukeal had snuck out of the house when he was six, he was lonely and had no one to play with, and there were some muggle children playing soccer at the foot of the hill upon which their house stood, he had gone up to one of the eldest ones and tugged on his sleeve quietly asking if he could play with them, he hadn't known that they would be so cruel he had used all the manners his house elf Nimmy had taught him, yet the boy slapped him hard enough for him to begin to bleed from the gash on his face and fall to the ground in shock, knocking his head on a rock. His head was sore and he started to cry from the pain, but he knew he was over reacting his father had caused him more pain than this, yet with his father he felt safe, whereas here he felt weak and vulnerable.

The boys were all taunting him now, calling him names. It was at this moment that there was a bang so loud it sounded like an explosion, and his father appeared storming down the hill, wand in hand, red eyes burning in livid fury.

"How dare you! How dare you touch what is mine, what is worth more than any of you pitiful lives!"

At this he screamed something and a blazing green light shot out of his wand hitting the youngest boy in the chest, and he crumpled silently to the ground a look of horror frozen on his seven year old face. He then turned to Lukeal, his anger so strong the boy was too scared to obey his first command

"I said, get up you pathetic child!"

When he still did nothing Tom Riddle grabbed him by the collar of his robes and hauled him to his feet, he then turned and walked up to the boy who had struck his son and backhanded him so hard that the ring upon his finger slashed deep into the boys skin reaching the bone, making the boy scream and clutch at the wound.

Now Voldemort turned to Lukeal and glared at the petrified boy and started to walk back up the hill. There had been a few other instances where such things similar to that day had happened.

Yet one evening when Lukeal had been so young he could barely remember his father had left without a word and had been gone for hours, when he had finally returned he was the angriest the little child had ever seen him and four cloaked figures where following, their white masks shining in the candle light, when Voldemort saw his son sitting on the floor gazing at the people in fright he almost cursed him, then and there, his wand lifted and pointed at him but before the curse hit the baby one of the house elves appeared in front of the child, giving up its life to save its tiny charge.

Voldemort snarled and stalked over to one of the masked figures and snapped his fingers, the person was quick to remove the mask, and bowed deeply, his blond hair covering his face hiding grey eyes filled with confusion,

"My Lord?" He asked the respect evident in his voice.

Again Voldemort looked at the child sitting in front of the hearth, and said "You have a son, am I not correct, Lucius?"

The man straightened up and nodded "Yes, but he is a bit older than this boy, my lord."

By this time everyone was looking at the boy, before one of the other masked people worked up the courage to ask the question that had been on all their minds,

"My lord if I may be so bold as to ask, is this child yours?"

Voldemort's face became expressionless apart from the rage burning behind his eyes,

"CRUCIO!" and the man who had asked writhed on the floor screaming in agony,

"No Severus you may not, but since you are all wondering I will answer, yes Lukeal is my son, but his existence will never hinder me in any way, he could die and I wouldn't care, as such is the way of life."

Finally the figure (Severus) managed to get to his knees, and the blonde (Lucius) helped him to his feet.

"Lucius I would like you to teach this boy proper pureblood manners and etiquette as well as some training in the dark arts and Severus I want you to educate the boy in everything else. Do not worry as he is quite gifted already, so you can start when he is eight."

With that said he dismissed the people and called the boys house elf to fetch him and put him to bed, before the elf arrived though he gave Lukeal a kiss on the forehead.

A\N. Well that's the first chapter done, just so you know this story sort of follows cannon, not much though. For one thing though Harry Potter will be in here, he will be the boy who lived, but he didn't kill Voldemort. His parents are alive and he is spoiled. A few things will change of course but still it's the same. R\R. Please be gentle this is the first fic I've put up, I'm also looking for a beta please tell me if you would like to. Flames are welcome too. Thanks for telling me about the paragraphs and everything I've never done this before and I'm really grateful, if you could also tell me about anything else I should do I'd be really happy. Thanks to;

mumimeanjudy,

pheebster1405,

Would've0Could've0Should've.

Also I should have the next chapter up soon. Thanks Onyx Sable. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: nope, don't own ANY Harry Potter characters, unfortunately.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A few years later.

A small boy stood waiting at the fireplace, waiting for his mentors to come for lessons again, when an owl somehow got into the house setting the wards off, the owl flew directly at the frightened boy, a letter clasped tightly in its claws, but before it had the chance to drop its burden the Avada Kedavra hit it and it toppled stiffly to the floor.

Lukeal looked up to see his father standing at the top of the stairs the anger plain on his face, it always made Lukeal wonder, but whenever his father had company his face was emotionless yet when he was with his family the mask seemed to fall.

Lukeal quickly approached the bird, removing the letter from its rapidly stiffening claws. It was addressed to him:

_Lukeal __T. Riddle_

_Dining room_

_Riddle Manor_

_Little Hangleton_

Was written upon it in bright green ink, once Lukeal opened it he removed two pieces of parchment, one the letter of acceptance and the other a stationary list.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WHI__TCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

Lukeal looked up at his father, who was coming down the stairs, and motioned to the letter in his hand,

"I seemed to have gotten my Hogwarts letter." He said quietly.

At that moment the fireplace turned green and three people stepped out, Lucius, who was busy brushing non existent dust from his robes, Severus, who was staring stoically at the floor, and a boy Lukeal had never met before, yet he seemed to be a miniature Lucius.

They all bowed and greeted the Dark Lord.

"I'm sorry I'm late my lord, but Draco here has just received his Hogwarts letter, has Lukeal received his…" He trailed off as he saw the dead owl and the envelope with the Hogwarts crest printed on it clutched in Lukeal's hands.

"I see, my lord do you wish for me dispose of that?" He looked pointedly at the dead owl on the floor.

While the two adults were talking, Draco approached the child of his fathers master,

"Are you really the dark lords son?" he asked quietly. Lukeal looked at him strangely. Draco's jaw dropped in an unMalfoy like manner, "How can you not know who he is? The man behind, you with the red eyes and bad temper!"

Lukeal looked over his shoulder, but he only saw his father. Before Draco could answer, Lukeal turned and walked to his father and tugged on his sleeve, when the red eyes looked at him he whispered,

"Are you the Dark Lord, father?" Voldemort smirked and answered calmly

"Yes" The boy was apparently satisfied with this information and nodded, turning back to Draco.

Draco gave him a nervous smile, "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The two boys hit it off immediately, and fast became friends.

After an hour or so Lucius announced that they would all be leaving for Diagon Alley, to purchase the boys school supplies.

Severus stepped into the fire first and disappeared in a flash of green flame, next it was Lucius and Draco and finally Voldemort and his son.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Lukeal.

When Lukeal looked around he found himself in a dark and gloomy store, which appeared to sell a large variety of items.

He looked to his father who was already half way out the door with his subjects following. The street they emerged on was pretty much the same as the shop; dark and gloomy, yet there were many people going about their business.

His father headed out of Nockturn and into Diagon Alley, where the people looked to be of much better quality, morally and physically.

He pulled the list out of his pocket and consulted it, he then tugged lightly on his fathers sleeve and whispered something in his ear, the man scowled and addressed Lucius, "Lukeal says that we should go to Gringotts to draw the required amount."

Some would say Lukeal was shy but his father new better, he only spoke when he felt it necessary, and only with his father, whom he whispered to.

Once both families had drawn ridicules amounts of money from large vaults, they walked into Flourish and Blots for the set work books.

Lukeal was lagging behind yet no one had noticed, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were bleeding, and still no one noticed, until he stumbled and knocked into a black haired boy, causing poor Lukeal to fall backwards against a taller man who looked identical to the boy, 'must be father and son' was Lukeal's clearest thought, both men rounded on him "What the fuck is your problem cant you wait in line like everyone else?!"

This continued for a while but it eventually died down when they realised said boy wasn't responding to their insults "Hey, freak look at me when I talk to you, you disgusting brat!"

Lukeal looked up and the crowd that had gathered gasped, the blood that had been running from his eyes had now seeped into his iris and the whites of his eyes were now stained red, and his pupils were so dilated they were black giving the boy the appearance of a monster.

Finally a woman snapped out of her stupor and screamed, running out of the store leaving a mass of panic and a virtually empty room, by now Lukeal was bleeding out of his mouth and nose.

A mediwizard, who had been in the crowd, bent down and placed his wand to the boys temple and began to mutter under his breath but never got far enough to release the spell, for a brilliant green curse hit him square in the chest, killing him immediately.

Anyone who was left by now looked to where the killing curse had come from, including both the Potter men, and there flanked by three death eaters was You Know Who, or as he was more personally known, Lord Voldemort, and he was furious, when Harry Potter saw him he blanched, realising that was what he had to face one day.

Voldemort smirked, "Ah mister Potter I see you have already met my son, Lukeal, please forgive his lack of attention, I will soon fix that."

With that he aimed a crucio at his own son, who instead of screaming, he began to giggle, his giggles turned to full out laughter, the laughter of a maniac. Lukeal then got up and licked the blood on his lips, grinning wickedly. Both of the Potters where staring at the boy, the very boy they had been insulting, the boy who was Voldemort's son.

Hey people, hope you liking the story so far, if you have any problems with the story so far please tell me, Flames are welcome. Don't forget to review, pretty please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its been so long, I have exams soon . YUCK! Anyway I'm gonna answer some questions quickly; I don't have much of a plot in mind for this story it was just something that popped up, but I think Lukeal will have some sort of terminal illness, which no one really knows about, so the blood and disturbing behaviour can be attributed to that, also having a supposedly mad father might do that to you, genetics and all that. If there are any other questions please ask, if you don't like then don't read. Also sorry all the chapters are so short, I haven't had much time to work on them.

Disclaimer: Don't own any Harry Potter characters, they belong to JK Rowling, and I don't make any money out of this, it's just really fun.

Also I forgot to add this to previous chapters;

"talking"

$parseltongue$

_Dreams\prophesies _

Lukeal got up, he was no longer grinning but it was still frightening even though it was now an icy mask. The boy turned to his father and bowed low, and whispered "I apologize father, it was a lapse in judgement on my part." His voice was hoarse from disuse.

He flicked his wrist and the blood disappeared from his face and clothing. Lukeal then turned towards the Potters, and nodded his head once at them, a gesture of apology, he then walked towards his father and stood to his left, his body slouched and submissive.

Although the son of the Dark Lord never liked to be submissive it was easier to deal with than the punishments he would have to endure from his father.

Finally the elder Potter drew his wand and pointed it at the boy with pitch black hair, who held a resemblance to Lord Voldemort, his reasoning was that if he couldn't hit the Dark Lord he could at least take out something dear to him.

But before the killing curse left his lips a stunner hit him square in the chest, knocking him unconscious, and leaving his son defenceless.

Harry looked defiantly at the Dark Lord, as if daring him to come closer, daring him to fight.

Seeing this Voldemort laughed harshly, "What does the famous celebrity think he can fight me, the greatest Dark Lord of all time?! You are nothing but a child, a spoiled, attention seeking child! I have no need to fight you as it would be a waste of my time, which I might add I have little of."

With that he sent a stunner which also hit the boy, knocking him out, of course he would love to kill the both, but that would be detrimental to his plans for the future. Seeing that these two had recognized him, he would need to leave soon.

He turned to his son, "We will be leaving now, but first I will make good on the pet I promised you" He may act cold, but he did still love him, no matter how small the amount.

They headed down Diagon Alley, and Tom had to stop Lukeal from heading into the pet shop there, no there would be no ordinary pets, he would get his son his own familiar, he had Nagini and now his son would have one.

They stopped at a large building which looked quite gloomy but then again all the buildings in Nockturn looked gloomy.

Inside it had been magically expanded to fit all the creatures, most were either dark or illegal, but that was what brought in the customers.

Without hesitating the Dark Lord headed to the snake enclosure, and started to look amongst them for a particular type of snake, one that would suit his future heir.

Yet he found nothing, and his impatience was growing, time was running out, the Potters had surely been revived and had alerted Dumbledore to his presence.

So he hissed at the snakes, $ Where is the old one? $ The younger hatchlings seemed confused, while some of the others hissed in shock, finally an older snake with silver markings slithered forward, $ A speaker? It has been many years since we have had one such as you in our midst. I also regret to inform you that our previous elder has died, I however am the replacement $ Tom Riddle was proud to say that he had never let his guard down before, yet now for one reason for another he did, he stopped concentrating on people moving about in the store, the sound of Lucius having a heated argument with his son, all of it. But there are reasons as to why a Dark Lord should never do so.

Sorry that was a bit of a cliffy, but I'm sick, again, something about a secondary infection of the lung or whatever. Please read and review, pretty please, like it? Hate it? Tell me. If you have a problem with this stuff there is a simple solution, don't read.

=) Sable Onyx


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sooo sorry I know it's been long and I apologise, if you want to skin me live I understand, but maybe I could finish the story first. ;} Disclaimer: I own no Characters except Lukeal, and I don't make any money off this, I a sooo broke /$\.

"talking"

$parseltongue$

_Dreams\prophesies _

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tom Riddle had let his guard down, it had never happened before, but there is a first chance for everything.

And because his guard was down he never noticed the small snake that slipped down from an overhanging branch and onto his sons shoulder it wasn't large but still it wasn't small, its scales were black and you could see a tell tale sign of red on its underbelly.

As he turned to call his child forward, Voldemort froze as he saw the snake curled around his son's neck hissing quietly into his ear, and his son replied in an even softer hiss, and since he was far he couldn't hear what they were having the hushed conversation about.

Tom Riddle was angry, it was not that the snake was on his son and heir but the fact that it slipped through his guard, he who never let his guard down was bested by the one creature he trusted most!

But as soon as he whipped his wand out to curse the snake, it turned it's head towards him, and internally Voldemort gasped, some one had gouged out the snakes eyes, leaving behind empty gaping sockets.

The snake gazed at him with the sightless sockets, giving the impression of a glare if looks could kill he would be burning in hell at the moment.

The Dark Lord quickly schooled his expression into a mask that should be worn in public, one that was blank and showed no emotion, and walked towards the two that were causing the red hot emotions of anger and confusion to swirl within his chest.

As he neared he could make out the conversation, $ Child of the Serpent Lord may I ask what it is you seek within such a bleak domain? $ Lukeal looked puzzled for a second, as if trying to figure out what the small reptile was saying before he replied, $ I am here with my father, I'm hoping he will get me a familiar $

Before more could be said Voldemort stopped the conversation by picking up the snake from around Lukeal's neck and walking towards the counter, hissing obscenities under his breath in parseltongue.

The snake began to struggle and hiss, but he quieted it with an angry hiss. $ You will stop if you want to live, I tolerate nothing that is not done right, and I believe you will make a good familiar, Xana $ At this the snake, Xana, froze.

$ How would you know, you who is the Serpent Lord would never pay attention to such petty details! $

The Dark Lord gave a harsh bark of laughter, $ Do you really think the eldest of the Xanarian tribe of snakes could hide so easily from me, I have been given the gift of sight by your people and so I can see through your disguise $

Xana remained docile as Tom Riddle talked to the owner and then walked out the store, Severus, Lucius and Draco following behind, while Lukeal walked slowly, still looking among the animals.

Once they reached the same building they had flooed into they each withdrew a handful of floo powder and chucked it into the flame one by one shouting out Riddle Manor before disappearing into the bright green flames.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Please review, please please please please please please please please please please please please please… It would make me really happy if you tell me what you think.

Onyx Sable *-*


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been sooo long I'm so sorry! Since I'm writing exams now (Grade 10 sucks!) my mother took my computer away. T.T. Disclaimer, I own none of the Harry Potter characters and I make no money off this. A bit of a warning quickly, there's gonna be manipulative but good Dumbledore and a small, tiny bit of Ron and Hermione bashing, I humbly apologize if you dislike my choices.

"talking"

$parseltongue$

_Dreams\prophesies _

_* Time skip*_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

* The day Lukeal goes to Hogwarts. *

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A quiet child was waiting beside a vivid red train engine, obviously waiting for someone.

He looked around and when he was sure no one was looking he hissed quietly to the snake, which was wrapped around his neck.

$ Xana, when do you think Draco will be here? $

The snake turned blind sockets on the boy he now considered his own familiar,

$ Really boy do you think I know that I know the answer to everything! $

Lukeal frowned unaware of the attention he had attracted, the eyes of a red haired freckled boy were gazing intently at him gauging his worth.

The boy plastered a fake smile onto his face, and confidently walked toward the other boy, who he assumed had a large amount of money judging by his clothes and could come in handy for gathering information on purebloods for Dumbledore.

"Hi, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, you need any help, mate? You look a bit lost."

Ron shivered as the boy turned dark eyes on him, they made him feel as if his soul was being weighed and judged, it was down right spooky!

"Ron? Where are you? The trains gonna leave! Hurry up mate!"

Lukeal cringed as he recognized the voice from Diagon Alley, the boy who had made his dad angry.

"Hey Harry, come over here, there's someone I want you to meet!"

Ron quickly looked at Lukeal, "So what's your name?"

Lukeal looked at him with a blank face, and shook his head ever so slightly.

Now it was Ron's turn to frown, "What's wrong?"

Lukeal didn't reply he just got up and ran towards the train, unfortunately this triggered something in his body and he stopped halfway there his breathing ragged and coughing violently into his hands, and when he brought them away from his mouth they were dripping with glistening crimson, blood.

Ignoring the shouts of the red haired boy, Ron, he wiped them on his robes and kept on running.

Yet again before he reached his goal, he was yet again stopped this time by running into a strong chest clad in black robes.

Looking up his blue eyes met deep obsidian ones, and he quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Please read and review, comments are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey a new chapter is now up, it makes me so proud, * Sniffles and wipes an imaginary tear from eye * THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed or liked my story, since I know it defiantly isn't the best out there. Also those who don't like this story please do us all a favour and click the back button. Criticism is welcome but please, be nice. Disclaimer, I don't own anything, yah de yah de yah, make no money, yah de yah de yah, oh and hey please R&R.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Mr. Riddle may I enquire as to where you are heading in such a hurried state, as the train doesn't leave for another half hour?"

Now don't misunderstand Lukeal, he isn't a coward he just prefers to ignore things because when you have lived a life similar to his, you sometimes need to hide your true intentions beneath a mask.

Even though his father was someone most feared Lukeal himself preferred to stick to logical thinking instead of having a 'pissing contest' with every guy/girl he met, and then later when everyone was feeling safe and let their walls down, then he would strike.

For gone was the naive child who believed life was all rainbows and butterflies, and in his place stood someone who was willing to do whatever he felt necessary to achieve his goals.

And even though he had never killed anyone, though a part of him felt like doing so all the time, he was still a bit too cowardly. For he knew there were always consequences for your actions but what those were he did not know.

Lukeal looked up into the face of a man he had known all his life and almost smiled when he saw the glare plastered upon the usually stoic features.

But luckily before he was forced to reply Draco appeared through the barrier and immediately made his way over, as it wasn't difficult to locate his friend especially when his godfather towered over most of the students and their parents.

"Hey Lukeal, Sev what are you two talking about that you didn't include me in."

He exclaimed, his face forming a faked hurt expression.

Lukeal looked to where the red haired boy had stopped and was looking at him in a disgusted manner, after seeing him with people he hated before even meeting, Snape was a 'greasy git' and the other was obviously a Malfoy, which was even worse in Ron's eyes.

Lukeal quickly turned back to Draco and coldly ignored the red haired boy and the second boy who had now joined him.

For once it seemed that being around this many people was having a positive effect on Lukeal, for he was coming out of his self imposed shell, he made a promise to himself that he would no longer be a coward, he would be some one others would either respect or fear!

His father would notice him, he would be forced to by the simple act of murder, this thought was currently running around in Lukeal's subconscious begging for him to notice.

Lukeal was one of those people who never did anything without planning, everything was planned down to the last detail! He would of course still be known as the shy cowardly boy they had all come to know while his mind slowly matured in secret away from prying eyes.

A quote he remembered seemed to describe this perfectly, 'The worst enemy is that which no one fears'.

Meanwhile Severus and Draco were staring at him worriedly as his facial expression remained blank and he stared into space.

Finally Draco seemed to get tired of this behaviour and slapped him gently through the face (as in not so gently) trying to gain Lukeal's attention.

The dark eyed boy quickly snapped out of his self imposed trance and cast a questioning glance toward his friend and mentor.

Severus sighed and shook his head, "Draco make sure Lukeal survives in one piece, and hopefully I will then see _both_ of you at Hogwarts" that said Severus Snape walked off and disappeared around a corner.

Draco snorted, "Show off" he muttered quietly, an uncharacteristic grin forming on his face. As he turned to his black haired companion and motioned that they head towards the train and find a compartment.

As Draco walked away Lukeal quickly looked back toward the red head, who was now staring at him in horror, fear and hatred, his friend having told him the story from Diagon Alley, and flashed him a quick malice filled smile that promised future pain.

But when Ron Weasley tugged desperately at his friends sleeve and pointed towards Lukeal, whispering urgently as if said boy could hear them, but when Harry Potter looked in the direction his best friend was pointing all he saw was Lukeal with a fearful expression on his face.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Finally I'm done with this chapter! Well anyway hope you like it. Also I'm looking for pairings, if you have any suggestions tell me please because I'm kinda clueless when it comes to that stuff, but the pairings won't be the main thing it will just be a little bit of an extra (male or female it doesn't matter, whichever on is voted for the most or seems to fit the best will be picked). I might make this a no pairing if it suits the story. We'll just see how it goes shall we. Please R&R tanx, Onyx Sable.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	8. Chapter 8

Heya I'm back, well anyway I wont talk your ears off. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, nadda, zilch.

////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\

On the train

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\

The soon to be Slytherins had boarded the train leaving the potions master behind on the platform.

Luckily they had managed to find an empty compartment before all of them were full, and they were soon joined by their old friends, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, Daphne, Millicent and of course Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

So now the compartment was literally bulging with Slytherins.

Draco was keeping an eye on his long time friend, he had been really quite since they boarded the train, and his face was a perfect mask, showing no emotion.

Just when the Malfoy heir was about to ask what was troubling the small brunette, said boy stood up quietly making his way out of the carriage, saying he was going to the bathroom.

Even though his gut instinct was screaming at him to follow, Draco ignored the irritating voice and continued talking to Theodore, not aware that he had made, what could be considered, a fatal mistake, though not for him but someone he loved as a brother.

----

Lukeal walked down the trains corridors, his posture strict and rigid, one deserving of a pureblood, but it took all he had not to fall to the ground right then and there screaming in agony as a what he referred to as his own personal monster, began its taunts and insults, screaming in his mind, bringing up some of the horrors of his past so that they could be relived over and over again.

Some would say that this didn't sound so bad but for Lukeal, it was agony, he knew he would die soon but from what he didn't know, but whatever it was, it caused both physical and mental pain.

He had forgotten almost everything, so focused was he on the pain, he had forgotten the other students, his friends even Xana who was hissing in his ear, at being jerked around like a doll, but none of it mattered all that the small boy could think of was the red hot pain searing through his body.

Two parts of him were fighting, a constant battle waged even when the host of said match was unconscious. The two parts had once been one but that peace had been shattered along with all the lies that had been believed true.

A split if you will, the good and the bad, yin and yang, light and dark, for now it was mutual the battle winner still undecided.

The side of dark loved pain, even if the pain was his own, death destruction, blood, the things most people feared were what this half used as a weapon.

The light side though was completely opposite, it was quite, innocuous and even quite afraid at times, it was he who was mostly in control, he who most people had come to know, and he who his enemies underestimated, that is until it was time to fight.

But back to the plight of Voldemort's heir, he had reached the bathroom and closed the door, blocking it with a large dustbin that fitted under the handle of the door.

Turning to the mirror Lukeal saw his expression constantly changing now, anger, fear, anger, fear, anger, fear.

And just as soon as it had begun it was over and now a maniacal grin was affixed to the once innocent face, what was even scarier was the fact that there was blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth and from the indents his nails had made in his palms.

Lukeal tilted his head to the side and grinned wider licking the blood off his lips and savouring the taste of another victory.

But the grin soon became a smirk when someone began pounding on the door, "Hey! We know you are in there you slimy snake bastard, come out and we might go easy on you!" A voice Lukeal recognised as the red haired boy from earlier.

He turned to face the door, pulling the blind snake from around his shoulders and placing it upon the floor, just as a precaution, and made his way towards the door moving the obstacle out of the way, smirk still firmly affixed to his face.

He stepped back and waited, though he didn't have to wait long, the door was shoved open causing it to slam into the wall, the bang resounding loudly in the heavy silence.

Lukeal stood his ground, arms crossed over his chest, "Well here I am, so what are a bunch of goody goodies like you gonna do, slap me? Ha, you won't even be able to touch me."

The two boys that had come bursting in so brashly were now staring at the boy, who had changed dramatically, so much so that he appeared to be a new person entirely.

Slowly the black haired boy drew an ebony wand out of his robes, one that his father had given him, saying that this wand had belonged to one of his ancestors, and waved it, the curse was barely heard before a white light shot from the tip, both of Lukeal's opponents dodged and the beam hit the wall next to the door frame, creating a large scorch mark appear.

Imagine what would have happened if it had hit the two boys, who had no idea what the curse was, which was a fatal mistake, but at least they hadn't tried to shield, for it would have gone right through.

"I thought you wanted to fight me? If you are going to challenge someone, don't back down before the fight has even started!"

Again he raised his wand but before he could cast a spell, Harry Potter's voice spoke up, "You are a freak! A monster! Disgusting piece of filth! You know nothing, don't you dare call me a coward when you are the one who hides behind others!"

Lukeal, or what was now in his body, replied "I am no more a monster than you or of any other human out there. Whether you see it or not, I do not care, for I will kill you!"

But once again before the spell could be completed they were interrupted, this time the person had much friendlier intentions than the last two.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I know it's a little bit of a cliffie, but I'm sure you know who the new person is.

Well anyway I'm going on holiday for a while, to the middle of ****** no where! So I might not be able to update as soon as I want to.

Thanks to those who like my story, and please please review, my self confidence is at an all time low and I'm beginning to think my story isn't worth carrying on with, but hey if you want me to I will, its just…. Well anywho bye for now.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people I'm back I know it's been a while XD Sorry bout that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Draco had been getting worried it had been fifteen minutes now and Lukeal still had not returned, he excused himself making up some lame excuse and left the compartment.

When he neared the bathroom Draco immediately knew something was wrong, he heard Potters voice and what sounded like Lukeal's, but a lot harsher, and it sounded like they were fighting.

Even though this was completely out of character for Draco, he headed towards the confrontation, wand drawn and ready.

Slowly he pushed the door open and the sight he saw astounded him, there stood Lukeal, his normally quiet friend who wouldn't hurt a fly, his wand raised against the famous boy who lived, a maniacal grin upon his face.

Suddenly all the eyes in the room turned to Draco, who immediately placed the Malfoy trademark smirk upon his face, and went and stood behind Lukeal or whoever it was that had replaced his friend.

Potter and his pet weasel were glaring at him now, " Malfoy" Potter spat, his face contorted into a look of hatred.

"Ooh is the little potty angry? Did he not get his candy? Lets all bow and scrape before his wishes!"

"ENOUGH!!!" Everyone turned towards the furious voice. Lukeal's face was cold and expressionless, his eyes glinting with anger and impatience.

Draco slipped into his fathers role when serving the dark lord for that was exactly who he was acting as, and though he would never mention this aloud he was actually frightened of this stranger before him.

"I apologise my lord, allow me to 'escort' these unwanted guests out?"

Lukeal's face was still emotionless but his eyes burned with anger and madness, " Who said you may address me, Crucio!" his tone was sharp but all Draco felt was the pain his body felt as if it were on fire, never had he experienced such pain it was inhuman! Even though it was for a few seconds, when it ended it felt as if it had lasted a lifetime.

--------------------

No one in the room could see it but inside Lukeal's head a fierce battle was being waged, 'No, stop, stop acting like father! You're hurting Draco, stop, Stop, STOP, please just stop.' He was almost sobbing by now.

'Shut up! He deserves it, he defied us! I am his master, he obeys me! I will not be treated as a filthy muggle! You have also defied me long enough, if not for you we would have been free of these chains years ago, I am sick of it! This ends now!'

But as he was about to cast the killing curse on Potter a terrible burning sensation flared on his arm, the arm where his father had placed that tattoo.

It was not too painful it was more annoying than anything, but something was wrong, he had yet to figure it out but something was off. Tilting his head to the side Lukeal studied the pain trying to figure out what was happening.

Ahh that was it, the tattoo had dark magic placed upon it, obviously some sort of warning system or other.

The pain died down but immediately flared up as soon as he tried to cast the killing curse again.

Puzzled and annoyed Lukeal sent his magic into the mark, travelling along the connection until he reached his fathers conscience, which was radiating anger.

"What. Are. You. Doing!" The voice hissed violently in the snake tongue, ringing inside his head.

"Hmm, so this is what that mark was for." He mused to himself.

"Answer me boy!!!"

"Ahh father dearest, I was just investigating what this lovely tattoo was for." Lukeal's voice held quite a bit of smugness.

One side of Lukeal was scared of his fathers reaction, while the other was gloating over his supposed victory.

But instead of a reply all he got was pain, wave upon wave of pain.

Outside of the mental link all the others saw was Lukeal drop to the floor screaming in pain clutching his left arm (its been a while since I read the books, and my copies have all been lent to friends, so please correct me if I have the wrong arm for I cant for the life of me remember) desperately, but soon the grin was back and though he was still screaming there was now laughter mixed in between intervals.

Blood trickled out of his mouth as he stood up and began shouting at no one in particular "Who is stronger now! Hey father?! I the one who has survived your curses numerous times or you who was almost defeated by an infant!!"

Almost too fast to follow Lukeal was knocked to the floor, his fathers ring leaving a bloody scar across his face, even though the man wasn't in the room.

Before Lukeal lost consciousness from his head striking the floor he heard his fathers voice hiss in his ear "Say that again boy and your usefulness will be at its end!"

Yeah I know I know late late late, blame yourselves *pout* no reviews, all I seem to get are story alerts *pout* not that im ungrateful, I really am thank you but I want to know what you think, it feels as if no one is even reading this *sigh*

Please please please please please review please please!!!!! Invisible plushies for those who do 


End file.
